


The Detective And The Reporter

by Vincent_D



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Kara Danvers meets her roommate: A detective with anger issuesJessica Jones meets her Roommate: A Reporter with a Broken SmileObviously, they become best friends(Huge Edit of all the chapters 08/20/2018)





	1. A.K.A. Girls Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jessica Jones & The Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931340) by [BumblePuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePuff/pseuds/BumblePuff). 



> is the first time I make a Fanfic and more in English (my first language is Spanish), please do not kill me for grammatical errors

**_Jessica Jones_**

**_(Broken Mess)_ **

Her Life was shit...

ever since that Car Accident that killed her entire Family (Sounds like a shitty origin story if you ask Her)

ever since Mama Walker "Adopted" her (A good Publicity Stunt for Patsy was the reason)

ever since Her powers almost kills her "sister" in an outburst of anger combined with cheap whiskey (She Loved Trish with all her Broken Heart but wasn't enough for her to stay)

ever since Killgrave...(who is right now rotting in hell)

 

Now with 25 years old and with nothing else to lose, she became a more or less competent detective (but that didn't pay all the bills for the apartment)

So she needed a roommate for cover half of the bills

She thinks of Malcolm (a nice guy with a long history with addictions)

She thinks of Luke (but things ended badly with the whole "Hey I kill your Wife because a British told me to")

She thinks of Trish (The guilt is too strong and the messages Trish has sent her just in the last 6 months didn't help at all **" Are you okay?"**)

 

So she does the easy thing and put an advertisement on the internet with the following requirements:

 

  1. _**I only accept People without a criminal background**_
  2. _**no purple in any type of form**_
  3. _**I'm not interested in your life, just leave me alone and pay your share**_
  4. _**if you pay the pizzas, I'll clean your clothes free**_
  5. _**I will be more tolerable if you pay me the beer every 2 weeks**_
  6. _**if these requirements don't make sense then I'm drunk right now**_
  7. _**If your last two weeks without pissing me off you will be my best roommate ever**_



****

With that already addressed, Jessica put her favorite TV show, fell asleep in the intro

 

_**"I told that devil to take you back"** _

* * *

 

_**Kara Danvers**_

_**(Broken Sunshine)** _

Her Life was Fine (on the surface)

Except that her Planet exploited

Kar-El (Clark in this Planet) gave her to the Danvers

Her Sister blamed her for Jeremiah's Disappearance (Alex went to College without a warning a year after that)

Then her best friend Lena Luthor sees how her brother down spiral into madness (Lena partially blames Superman for that)

After Eliza's funeral Kara without nothing to lose, tried to get drunk (Nothing worked)

Lena almost kill herself because of Lex's crimes (When Kara saved her from falling to the ground by flying, Lena cried all night screaming that her best Friend was responsible for Lex's madness)

 

Now with 23 Years old (at least according to earth's standards), she went from editor's assistant to Junior Reporter with the help of her mentor Karen Page

But her last roommate Leslie Willis abandoned the apartment because her Girlfriend ask her to move with her (And Kara couldn't pay the whole apartment for herself)

Then she saw the ad and contact this drunk woman because everybody else left her

 

"Alias Investigations, how can we hel..." - Said a shy male voice then another voice answered - "Dammit Malcolm, Are you calling for the apartment?" - Said a female voice with a hostile tone

"Yes, I really need one the price is no an issue and I don't have a criminal record, I have nothing with purple and... - Answered a nervous Kara without a sign of stopping the ramble

"Enough!, Jezz lady, clearly you're desperate, come tomorrow to my office/apartment to see if you're serious and not having a stroke, sounds good for you?"- interrupted the already exasperate Female Voice

"Yes!, I'm Kara by the way"

"Good to Know" -said the female voice with a Deadpan tone before cutting the call with a nasty and rude click.

 

Kara was eating ice cream watching her favorite TV Show, when a few text arrived to her Phone

Two of then was from Lena ( **I'm ready to talk** **, Please say something)**

The another one was from someone called Jessica with a address ( **5PM)**

Kara fell asleep in the intro

 

_**"But Females are strong as Hell"** _


	2. A.K.A. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Jessica meet for the first time...Both have issues

_**Jessica Jones** _

_**(Detective with a hangover)** _

Jessica has been looking information about every Kara living right now in New York, not that she cares about that girl but the others candidates was a policewoman (Too risky, her Job was full of Grey area and Loopholes)

A teenager with a Sketchbook (Jessica Likes the kid but she can't take care of anybody, instead she gives the kid her number to help her in the future)

And a Lawyer with a very Short temper, more than Jessica Herself (Jessica tells her that she could kick her ass, but the lawyer just smirked before leaving)

So yeah, the maniac called Kara seems like the only good choice (She only finds two Karas in New York: one was a Stripper and the other was a reporter)

After confirming that the Stripper's living with her boyfriend right now, Jessica Look up the reporter (She is clean, sunny, she has a sister who works in the FBI and used to be friends with the good Luthor but nothing out of the ordinary...too ordinary in fact but Jessica doesn't give a shit about potential Roommate's Backstories)

3 PM Jessica has two hours before the Sunny Danvers came over (Jessica almost wanted to ask why she doesn't live with her sister or her friend but then Jessica thinks she didn't care enough as long Kara brings her money).

* * *

_**Kara Danvers** _

_**(Reporter without Home)** _

Lucy leaves the Apartment at 10 AM, Kara doesn't bother to say goodbye (She will miss her but everybody leaves her life one way or another, why bother prolonging the inevitable with empty promises of seeing each other again?)

Kara with her free time tries to find information about this Jessica character, Karen seems to know things about her, like that she helps a blind man named Matt with some work in night and that she is a P.I.

Then she remembers _**"Alias Investigations"**_ and search for old cases and finds Stuff like Killgrave, A bus accident and something about a devil in Hell's Kitchen (as if Batman was not enough for vigilantes with biblical complexes)

Lena calls Kara at 3 PM (Kara feels very conflicted about to answer but she isn't doing anything right now)

" _Kara! **" -**_ Cried Lena concerned (Kara almost feels bad about it) - " _Where are you? Do you need something? Please talk to me"_

"You still hate me?" - Kara said with sadness and bitterness but she can't help it

 _"I don't know"_ ** _-_** Lena said quietly - " _we really haven't talked about it since that Night_ _"_

 _"_ if it helps you in any way _,_ I'm Sorry" - Said Kara with some regret - "Try to be happy, Lena"

" _I was happy with you"_ **-** Said Lena with a bitter tone - "You c _an still call me if you want"_

"Goodbye Lena" - Said Kara with the same bitter tone (Lena will never know how much Kara miss her)

* * *

**Jessica Jones**

**(Detective without Moral)**

4 PM, in an hour the reporter will come to the Office to answer 10 questions (Jessica loves the irony of that)

But one phone call distracted her from the questions (The only Phone call that always will answer)

"Hello dear sister of mine" **-** Jessica answered with affection instead of sarcasm 

" _Where are you?" **-**_ Trish says with resignation, she already knows the answer

 _"Far away from you, dumbass" **-**_ They both say in the same time in a melodic form

_"I Miss you, Jess, maybe you think that moving away from me Helps...but I only feel more hurt each day"_

"Is better that way..."

_"Bullshit!, you're scared because of a mistake"_

Jessica felt blind  rage at that moment (Mistake was an understatement)

"MISTAKE?!, THAT WASN'T A MISTAKE I ALMOST FUCKING KILL YOU BECAUSE MY POWERS WERE OUT OF CONTROL WITH THE FUCKING WHISKY"  **-** Jessica calmed down a bit before continue - "Then Killgrave came and almost kill you using me as a puppet"

"He's Dead" **-** Trish tells her with a calmer tone - "And I trust in you with your powers  because I Love you and I'm here for you"

"You know I love you too" **-** Jessica signs - "that I always will protect you and shit like that but I can't be WITH you"

"You always say you're not a hero, but you sure as hell have the complex of one" **-** Trish replied before cutting the call

Well at least Jessica doesn't have to worry about her anymore (She is just lying to herself at this point)

* * *

_**Kara Danvers** _

_**(Reporter with Fear)** _

Kara is surprised to see how little the apartment is (But to be honest any apartment is too little compared to the Luthor's mansion)

She is also surprised because the front door was broken (That Jessica persona seems dangerous)

Kara loves a challenge like this

* * *

  **Jessica Jones**

**(In reporter Mode)**

A Blonde dork with glasses sees the front door with shock (Jessica needs some comedic relief in her life)

The Dork sees around the apartment doesn't look impressed (at least she seems Nice about it, Jessica doesn't trust in Nice and polite People)

Jessica loves a mystery like this

* * *

  **Kara Danvers**

**(interviewed Mode)**

Kara sits in front of Jessica with a polite smile (she sees how young Jessica looks and an image of Lena pop out of her mind for a second)

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones, I hope we may reach a mutual agreement"

"Me too, Miss Danvers" **-** Replied Jessica with a Monroe impression - "Just relax, I just will ask you Ten simple questions if you're honest with me then  _we May reach a mutual agreement"_

Jessica Smirks (Kara feels a little intimidated)

"One: Are you a superhuman? with the powers and shit"

"Nope" **-** She was an alien

"Interesting, Two: Any current Sexual partner that could pass through the apartment?"

 "WHAT?!"

"Answer the question, Miss Danvers"

"No...I'm all alone right now"

"Good to know" **-** Replied Jessica with an Evil Smile

Kara will do more research on Jessica just in case she is a supervillain (Or maybe she is just an as...Butthole)

"Three: Are you against equal sex relationships like a girl with a girl or vice versa?"

"Not at all"

"Happy to hear it, Four: You've ever heard the Trish show on radio or Phone?"

"Never, is that a problem?"

"Nope, is just you happen to look like her but without the spark"

Jessica doesn't hold back any punches (Why should Kara?)

"Five: Are you a drunk mess who needs to Drink alcohol every 24/7?"

"No, don't worry I won't steal any of your needs"

Jessica stares at her for a few seconds (Kara Just throws an evil smile)

"The Puppy has a bite, good to know. six: any siblings?"

"M.I.A."

"You could have fooled me, seven: Are you a vegan?"

"I like real food, Thank you very Much"

Jessica actually laughs for a moment at that one (Kara already Knows that she will look for another apartment after this meeting, so what she has to lose right now?)

"You're already more fun than the Cop, 8. Are you connected in any way with some infamous celebrity?"

Kara is quiet for a minute (Jessica is an Evil supervillain without a doubt)

"Used to be"

"Nine: Any Regrets?"

"Do you mean any of the whole life or just a few minutes before?"

"Point Taken, Last question: Why here?"

Kara is just too tired of pretending to be "Sunny" (so here comes the honesty)

"Because this place is a Shithole, you're a Shithole, I'm a Shithole who just wants a place where I don't need to pretend to be happy and sunny or any of that shit, I need a place where be invisible can be an option but I have a shit Job where the money is just..."

"Hey!, you Remember rule number 3?...I Don't care about your sap story...Just pay you part, stay the hell away from me and the apartment is yours"

"Deal" **-** Replied Kara with a genuine Smile this time.


	3. A.K.A. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Jessica Spend the first week together doing nothing special
> 
> Then a ninja Happens

_**Jessica Jones** _

_**(Worst Roommate Ever)** _

After Blondie's psychotic attack of honesty, Jessica feels more relaxed (anyone without a hint of darkness is definitely a time bomb ready to explode)

But something about the reporter still seems fishy (Jessica doesn't care about her secrets but she also doesn't want to be killed by a blonde puppy)

So she makes a little about the odd things  _Miss Danvers_ do during the day in the apartment (Jessica already have enough pieces of evidence to blackmail the ponytail from just the first two days)

  1. _**The puppy always wake up at 6:30 AM with her Stupid smile**_
  2. _**The Blondie doesn't get burned with hot coffee (I need a better hobby)**_
  3. _**A contact from her phone (named Lee <3) always calls her 6 times a day, the blonde only answers it 2 times a day.**_
  4. **_Always goes to work from 8 AM until 7 PM (She also Knows Karen...what a small world)_**
  5. **_She is like crazy strong, The blonde just right now lifted the sofa in one hand looking for her Glasses_**
  6. **_When news about Superman, Luthor or anything related to National city appears on TV she gets a little stressed_**
  7. **_Her food consists of Potstickers and ice cream (I'm Bored now)_**



 

So yeah, Kara is anything but ordinary (But She brings money in the table so Jessica lets it go...for now).

* * *

_**Kara Danvers** _

_**(Annoying Roommate ever)** _

After making a fool of herself Kara is surprised to see that discount Winona Ryder doesn't call the police but also leaves her a place to sleep (In a couch but is better than below a Bridge)

The first day was a little awkward for Kara because Drunk Nancy Drew was sleeping in the mess she called the office (Kara swears that she could kill herself with alcohol poisoning)

Then when Kara returns from work Agatha Cristine is in her office with several wounds on her face (Kara also sees some broken bones in her body...But Jessica seems barely affected)

The Second day is almost the same but instead of an Injured Detective is a young man with a Broken hand (Jessica tells her that the moron is named Malcolm and is not a menace)

Maybe This Human disaster is more than a drunk mess, so Kara search more information the next day

Kara makes a few notes about the Detective and her mysterious backstory 

  1.   _ **Jessica loses her family at the age of 13**_
  2. _**She became a P.I. one year ago**_
  3. _**Was adopted by the Walkers (Same family as Patsy?)**_
  4. **_Jessica went missing from November 2015 to September 2016_**
  5. **_Jessica almost went to prison for attempted murder (A good Lawyer helped her)_**
  6. _**Someone named Trish almost dies because a crazy girl broke her arm and torso with a slap (The new York bullet seems to like broken people)**_
  7. _**Jessica Jones seems to have some kind of powers like super(?)-Healing, Super Strength and a Deathwish**_



****So yeah, Jessica is as Butthole as she looks but with superhuman Skills (At least Jessica seems like is not interested in Kara).

* * *

_**Jessica Jones** _

_**(Discount Defender)** _

Jessica feels like Kara is watching her (But the blonde seems oblivious that Jessica is doing the same thing)

is day four and the two of them seems like actual roommates (not like a Timebomb waiting to explode)

The duo works because they have shit to do (Discount Lane with the newspaper and Jessica with another case)

Speaking of cases...(Hello Holy Son)

"No, I hate working with Kid related cases **" -** Jessica screams to the red-headed justice lawyer

"Look You're the only one crazy enough who can help me right now, I do not have anyone else" **-** Matt sighs - "Each day another child disappears from the streets and the police and especially The Avengers will not do shit about it, but we can"

"Why?"

"We know the streets better than anyone else, you're a bloody good detective and I'm a hell of a fighter" **-** Matt smiles while giving Jessica a check

"Keep the money, tomorrow night we can reach the places of disappearances"

"Deal, so why a Roommate?"

"The WI-FI is too expensive"

Matt smiles (Jessica is already regretting it)

"Keep me informed **"** \- Said Matt leaving the office while throwing her business card - "The Devil will be watching"

"Asshole" - Jessica forced a Smile.

 

The Puppy returns to the apartment at 9PMwith an awful smell (Jessica can tell that she was on the sewers)

"I hate Ninjas" **-** Kara sighs while throwing her shirt into the sofa

"At least buy me dinner first"- Jessica jokes while turning on the TV

"Ha, Ha you know something about secret ninjas?"

"Nope, but I know a blind man who can maybe tell you one or two things" **-** Jessica gives the reporter the _Nelson and Murdock_ card -"Mattew is the blind one"

"Thanks, I think Karen knows someone named Matt"

"Small world, I'm going to be busy tomorrow night so you can bring you to hook up or whatever"

"Sure, I also going to be busy probably doing...Whatever"

Jessica didn't care enough to ask more questions like _how did the blondie end up in the Sewer?_ or _what is she going to do tomorrow in the night?_

Jessica hopes that tomorrow gets better (But Jessica will need whiskey for that).

* * *

_**Kara Danvers** _

_**(Discount Hero)** _

Investigating the ninjas was a mistake (But Kara was bored with writing Cat Grant's affairs)

So like the ace reporter that she (Thinks) is, tells Karen that she wants to investigate the rumors about the ninjas

Karen is a little concerned about it (Her heartbeat is too fast) but Kara assure her that she knows what to do in case of danger (is not a total lie)

Kara spends the day looking for Hell's kitchen but nothing (Except a weird British man with purple clothes)

Lena calls her saying that Lex escaped prison  _"Be careful"_ (Kara doesn't take the news very seriously Superman will save the day...Like always)

6 PM, Kara is bored again and with a need for trash food is about to return to the apartment until a woman dress in red enters one of the sewers

Like a moron (Lena's Words) follows her

Kara doesn't find the woman in the sewer (No even a heartbeat)

But She finds some ninjas who instead of attacking her they give her a note ( _ **Tomorrow you will have the Answers, Miss Danvers 10 PM E.)**_

Kara is confused (And Amused).

* * *

_**Day Five** _

_**(Ladies Night)** _

_**8 AM** _

Kara was making coffee while Jessica returned from the store with Whiskey

"Hi!" **-** Kara was happy that she had something important to do today

"Not too loud, please" **-** Jessica was tired, she needed to sober up for tonight (Yesterday almost went to Trish's Apartment because she was feeling lonely)

Kara decided to leave her alone

Jessica decided to Sleep.

* * *

  _ **10 AM**_

Jessica was still asleep

Kara went to see the blind man know as Matt

The office was cleaner that Jessica's entire apartment (But also with more sadness)

Matt was an unusual person (For a blind man, seems like he doesn't need vision)

"Hello I'm Miss Danvers from the New York Bulletin" **-** Kara was beyond nervous - "Your contact Jessica Jones says you maybe have information about an issue I'm investigating"

 **"** Blindness?" - Matt asked with a deadpan tone (he sure as hell had a sense of humor)

 **"** Secrets Ninjas"

Matt changes his informal posture to a more tense one

"Why Jessica send you?" - Asked Matt seriously with a harsher tone

"To make a fool of myself, apparently" - Kara tried to joke

 **"** Who do you work for?"

"My supervisor is Karen Page"

Matt's heart beats too fast (and now he just looks sad)

"Drop the article is not worth it"

"Excuse me?!"

"The issue you're  _stupidly_ investigating will only cause pain for you and loves ones"

 **"** Luckily for them, I have nobody left" **-** Kara was tired of people telling her what to do - "Good day Mister Murdock"

"God bless your soul, Miss Danvers"

Kara rolls her eyes (Rao left her, another god will not make a difference).

* * *

_**2 PM** _

Jessica wakes up to see two worried blue eyes (Jessica hopes that is just Blondie)

Is blonde but is The only person she will ever love (And protect)

 **"** What are you doing here Trish?"

"Trying to talk with an idiot" **-** Replied Trish with amusement - "So you're a P.I. now?"

"I'm kinda good at it, how did you find me?"

"Spending a year looking for Jessica Jones can teach you stuff" **-** replied Trish - "I needed to know if you were alive"

"I should've died" **-** Whisper Jessica - "You know that is true"

"Maybe...but you're still here and I want to help you"

"I love you Trish" **-** Said Jessica with a gentle tone - "And because of that...I almost lost you for my own hands"

"I love you too Dammit! **-** Cried Trish exasperatingly -  **"** I knew the risk of loving You, if you really love me please let me help you like how helped me"

Jessica sighs and Runs to the window jumping really far from the apartment, Trish took the hint and leaves the apartment.

* * *

  _ **Kara Danvers**_

_**(Ace Reporter)** _

8 PM and nothing out of the ordinary (Except that The blind man is a jerk and Karen seems very distant today)

Kara was eating a Kebab until her phone ringed (Only one person has the unbreakable theme song)

 **"** Hello lee"

" _El, when can we meet?_ "- Lena replied with curiosity

"you want to talk, after all that?"

" _Yes, I need closure and you too_ "

"Ok, but I have something important right now, maybe in two weeks?"

" _Sure_ , what are you doing _?_ "

"I'm working in a newspaper like Catco but with more freedom, right now, I'm going to meet with some Ninjas tonight"

" _Kara!, are you drunk?_ "

"I wish, yesterday they send me a note that said ' _I would_  g _et the answers I'm looking for'"_

" _Okay...so you're going to meet ninjas that will probably try to kill you_ "

"Yeah, pretty much"

" _They know what you are?"_

"They know that I'm a Danvers"

" _So, how are you going to explain that a simple reporter could survive a Ninja sword"_

"I will figure it out, any news of Lex?"

" _Still missing, but I'm looking for him"_

"No do anything stupid"

" _You Either, You owe me dinner still_ "

"No be a stranger, I miss you"

" _I miss you too, Be safe_ " **-** Lena said with sadness (Kara knew that they have things to work out but it was nice to regain a little bit of their friendship)

* * *

 _ **9 PM**_  

Kara went to the apartment for a moment to a change of clothes until she heard two voices in Jessica office

"My girlfriend is feeling guilty about the shit that happened between her and her sister" **-** Said a female voice (with a Foreign accent)

"So you're asking me to find the missing sister" **-** Said the second female voice (Jessica to be exact)

"Al knows that she lives in New York but I want you to find her so they can finally talk about their mess up shit"

Kara with her super-speed got changed and got out of the apartment in the least 10 seconds (She doesn't have time for Family drama)

* * *

_**Jessica Jones** _

_**(Private Investigator)** _

After 6 or 7 hours of avoiding every single human being, Jessica went to her office and the puppy was missing (Not that she cares that much but the money was necessary by the two of them)

Then a Police officer (The same one who almost became her roommate) came with 350$ to find her girlfriend's little sister (who happens to be a Danvers)

Jessica will deal with that tomorrow, today is about the Devil (And the fuckers who kidnaps children)

Speaking of the Devil...

"Matt **"** \- Said Jessica in Red Jesus's favorite rooftop

"Jess **"** -Said Matt dressed like the Devil (Or less subtle batman to be honest)

"9:50 PM, Nothing out of the ordinary yet"

"Why did you sent a junior reporter to my office this morning" 

"Shit and giggles?"

"I tried to scare her away, The reporter is braver and stupid that it seems"

"How can you be scared of a blind man?"

"You would be surprised"

"Anyway the girl seems legit, with a sister who never mentions and a mysterious relationship with a famous CEO"

"How you know about the CEO?"

"The puppy was spotted with Lena (Good) Luthor in the beach 8 years ago in a magazine"

Then a kid appears in the street looking for a pedestrian to steal (Jessica knows the kid because Malcolm is working in his case)

 **"** Ten bucks that the kid is going to be the target" **-** Jessica jokes while looking for any treats (She really hates Kid related cases)

Matt is not impressed (Except for one little smirk) **,** Then a blonde person arrives

* * *

_**Ladies Night** _

_**(First time the writer writes an action scene sorry in advance)** _

Kara was walking towards a cafe (Good place to be attacked by ninjas) until she sees a Child in the middle of the street alone.

Jessica was taking photos of the event (Maybe the puppy is involved in some way)

Then a woman in a red suit appears on the same rooftop with two big swords ready to attack the devil

Two ninjas appear in the street with swords ready to attack the female Kryptonian

Jessica throws the beer can into The woman in red's face (The ninja is now pissed)

Kara Pretends to be stabbed while protecting the boy (The kid is smart enough to run)

Daredevil is fighting The red woman while Jessica is looking for more things to throw out

"Why the Hand is kidnapping children?" **-** Shouted Matt while blocking a punch

"Long time no see, Matt" **-** The woman said while stabbing the leg of the devil

"Elektra" **-** Said, Matt, while lying in the floor

Jessica just punches Elektra in the face sending her to the next building

Kara stand up looking for the Flying woman in red who crashed into the windows of an empty apartment.

Elektra gets up from the floor, exits for the same window she entered going down into the street and smiles when the blonde reporter is approaching her

"I'm supposed to meet a group of ninjas for an interview, are you E.?" **-** Said, Kara, while approaching slowly the woman in red.

"Nice to meet you Kryptonian" **-** Said Elektra smiling while pulling up a Kryptonite sword

"What are you talking about?" - Said, Kara, while looking a way to escape

"Kara Zor-El, cousin of Clark Kent also know as Superman" - Said Elektra running more faster than before - "Rao is waiting for you".

Jessica records the scene from the rooftop with her (almost) broken camera and records the moment that Kara just flies away into the sky.

 **"** Holy Shit **".**


	4. A.K.A Fake News and confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit finally gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the way the dialoge is written (i will change the others chapters soon)

_**Kara Danvers** _

_**(Busted)** _

Kara never felt so much fear and rage since the last night she saw Lena.

The crazy and kinda hot red ninja lady knew about her true heritage, Krypton is common knowledge thanks to Clark and his big mouth, but he never revealed that another Kryptonian survived (less a cousin).

So flying out of panic probably wasn't a brilliant way to deny everything.

Kara just arraigned the only thing Alex told her to do after Eliza's funeral 

_"If you really love My family then just disappear, never expose yourself, the world doesn't need another Super, the one we have has done enough damage"_

"Sorry Alex" - Kara said to the dark sky while flying into nowhere.

* * *

_**Jessica Jones** _

_**(Confused)** _

So her roommate was an Alien (Superman's little Cousin).

And she just recorded all the evidence to Blackmail her (If the Blonde doesn't break her neck first).

Even better the ninjas (or at least Madame Red) also know about it.

So yeah, just another day in the normal life of Jessica Jones (Ft.a unconscious moron in red).

Jessica looked around to see if the area was surrounded by ninjas (and for a first time today, She was lucky).

So Jessica called the only person who could help.

"Claire, Matty here screw up big time".

* * *

  **Kara Danvers**

**(Almost Drunk)**

Thanks to some contacts from College (They knew that she was an alien but not which Species).

Kara has a full map of bars where she could get drunk (including one in National City but Kara wanted to forget mistakes, not create new ones).

So she went to one that was in Central City.

She needed a plan to run away and (maybe?) fake her own death.

"Kara Danvers disappears in the sea" - Kara said to herself while drinking alcohol from Xandar -"the only Danvers alive is Alex so nobody is going to search that much on the why of My death"

Kara then remembers Lena - "A CEO can't be involved in an investigation so small".

Kara smiles thinking that her brilliant plans are going to be successful, then she makes a short List.

**Gone Kara:**

  1. **I need a small car easy to drown**
  2. **A Giant doll**
  3. **Money (ask Lena?)**



Kara was going to ask for an 8th bottle until a woman grabs her hand.

"Are you Kara Danvers?" - Asked the woman with an ice glance.

"Depends, are you going to buy me the next round?" - Asked Kara with a drunk smile.

"Sure" - The women makes a sign to the bartender - "how much you know about Alex?"

Kara shouldn't give information like that to strangers (but hey, she was going to die soon) - "That I killed her parents and she hates me for that"

"She wasn't exaggerating about that" - said the Barwoman to herself in a low voice, then she looks Kara in the eyes while offering her hand for a handshake - "Vásquez, pleased to meet you finally"

Kara shakes her hand just to be polite - "Friend of Alex?"

"Something like that"

"Look I stayed away from Alex for almost 5 years so let me be for tonight"

Vásquez smiles while giving Kara a Business Card - "You two should come with a warning"

Vásquez exits the bar after that leaving a drunk Kara just confused.

_**Alex Danvers FBI** _

_**Personal number...** _

* * *

**Jessica Jones**

**(Too sober)**

Jessica waits in a chair while Claire attends Matt's wounds on a large sofa.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you two" - Screamed The Night Nurse.

Jessica just shrugs her shoulders.

After Claire sewed the devil and throw him into his office, Jessica went into her own apartment while thinking about what to do about the Kryptonian roommate situation.

Blackmail was option number one but the Puppy could kill her at any moment, like snapping her neck or something like that.

Kryptonite is out of the question because thanks to Super-Douche that shit was illegal and quite difficult to find, to be fair the blondie seemed to want to disappear from him.

Then Jessica sees how a body clashes into her window like a bullet.

* * *

**Lena Luthor**

**(Eating)**

Lena enjoys the simple things in life like the sea, the stars, an honest relationship and the Irish potatoes she is tasting right now.

"Delicious, this tastes better that potstickers" - moans Lena while eating the last potato.

Her Business partner was amused

"I have to say is quite funny that The Lena Luthor calls a Jiaozi 'potstickers' - replied her partner while eating something that Kara would say is 'vegan poop'.

The restaurant is one of the most beautiful and expensive of Los Angeles, is not a surprise knowing that her business partner is the owner.

"I have my moments of humanity" - Replied Lena while drinking red wine - "so we have a deal?"

"I just have to consult with my fiance before making that decision"

Both woman bust out of laughter.

"How is he?" - ask Lena with concern.

The redhead woman stares in nothing for a moment before answering.

"He has been better but at least with Steve help..."

A loud ring from Lena's phone interrupts the businesswoman.

"Sorry, is important" - replied Lena while looking her phone for some news, then Lena drops her phone to the floor.

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

**(Flying)**

Panic is the first thing that Kara feels after the Vásquez lady leaves the bar, so she does what she does best.

Flying away from her problems.

But Kara doesn't notice the  _Alias Investigations_  window.

* * *

**Trish Walker**

**(Working)**

After Jessica runs away (again) from her problems, Trish went to her apartment and work with next week schedule.

Trish knows Jessica in many forms: heartless, rude, caring, loving and hero Jessica, she is her favorite person because of her honesty and bravery.

When Trish almost suffered an overdose 5 years ago, Jessica stood by her side all the way until she recovered.

In Jessica words:  _You're a strong and capable woman who I love very much, with a Bank account._

So doesn't matter if Jessica gives up on herself, Trish isn't going to give up to the only person who saves her from self-destruction.

Saving Jessica Jones aside, Trish still have to work in the schedule (for the first time ever in the show, Trish will interview a female CEO).

And then The New York Bulletin updated the news for tomorrow.

**_Manslaughter in Hell's Kitchen_ **

The Photo is literally a whole street full of body bags.

Trish then notices a particular person in one of the photos.

* * *

**Drunk Puppy vs Sober Jewel**

**(Thinking bomb)**

Jessica jumped into the broken window where she finds Kara lying on the floor.

Kara notices how the detective picks her up from the floor and put her on the sofa.

"Ok two things, first you're going to pay the damn window and second you Lied to me" - Says Jessica while throwing the broken glass at Kara's face.

"You asked if I was Meta-Human" - Snarked Kara feeling dizzy - "Like You"

Jessica was a little impressed that the alien found out a loophole (which made Jessica angrier)

"You're a little shit" - Replied Jessica while Showing the video of Elektra and Kara on her laptop - "This is how is going to work, help me with rent until next summer and I will not stream how Clark Kent and Kara Danvers are anything but humans".

Kara destroyed Jessica's laptop with her laser eyes, Jessica is more annoyed than anything else ( _Laser eyes, really?_ ).

"Add my laptop into your account" - Said Jessica with a little smirk on her face - "Also that was unnecessary as the video is in the cloud right now"

Jessica was bluffing but Kara doesn't need to know that (The Card was secure in her desk though).

Kara doesn't care anymore and she just gets up and prepares to fly out until the Unbreakable Theme sounds.

"Right now is not a go...WHAT?...of course I'm still alive...Lee calm down a bit" - Cried Kara getting soberer with each word into her phone while Jessica received an email from Trish.

**_I'm Sorry for your roommate, please don't anything reckless_ **

Jessica is confused until Kara turns on the tv, news about a Manslaughter in Hell's Kitchen (Jessica is almost certain that the bodies are from the morgue).

Then a shaky video without sound shows the most presentable corpses (according to the presenter).

One of them is Kara with glasses, open eyes and even the same little scar on her front.

_We have confirmation that this young lady was Kara Danvers Reporter of New York Bulletin._

No longer drunk, Kara Danvers was going in circles talking with Lena in the apartment while Jessica Jones was looking for her strong Whisky in the fridge. They needed to talk about what happened in the last hour:

 1). Kara Danvers is legally dead to the world right now

2). Lois Lane's husband is Superman

3). Kara Fricking Danvers is another alien

4). Jessica needs a new (And Alive) roommate right now.

 "Are you're an alien or metahuman?" - Kara asked awkwardly after hanging the phone - "I notice that we don't know each other that well"

Jessica rolls her eyes and throws the empty bottle of beer at Kara's head, she just catches the bottle just as quickly

"Impressive but that doesn't..." - Kara is interrupted by a large flying fridge that goes towards her, the fridge just breaks into 7 larger pieces in the impact.

"Lab Rat" - Answer Jessica dryly while trying to drink the last bottle of whiskey - "you're Paying that"

Kara sighed while sitting on the couch, Jessica follows her sitting on the other side.

 "So what now?" - Asked Kara looking the news on the TV screen - "Maybe I could deny my death in the morning going to the New York Bulletin but crazy ninjas know my identity so nope maybe Lena could help with money maybe Clark hell I even would talk to ale..."

"SHUT UP FOR A GODDAMN SECOND" - Jessica screams while breaking the couch in half with her hand, then she talks in a lower voice to herself while staring in the floor - "First IGH, then Killgrave, then Reeva happens, then Luke happens, then I found a bloody devil in my apartment thinking that my name is Claire for a second and now ninjas, missing children and now my ex-roommate is some kind of Super...Girl"

Kara quickly turns off the TV before Jessica breaks that too, feeling that Jessica needed a time alone Kara gently flies away from the couch until Jessica turns around to look at her.

"Start from the beginning" - Said Jessica in a surprising professional voice.

Kara knew that she doesn't own Jessica a damn thing (except broken objects of course), but the chance to talk about it with someone that could not care less about it was something that Kara could appreciate.

"My name is Kara Zor-el, I'm from the planet Krypton my parents send me to earth with a mission protect My cousin Ka..." - Said Kara seriously before Jessica cut her off.

"I know the basics, your planet was destroyed, Superman appears in the public eye in the 90s, he almost destroyed Metropolis fighting Zod, his weakness is kryptonite and he wears his red underwear outside" - Interrupted Jessica - "when you arrived at this planet?" 

"Twelve years ago, Superman was the one who finds me, I was thirteen" - Said Kara bitterly - "Taking care of your older cousin wasn't something that represents Truth, Justice and the American way according to the great "Superman, He sends me to a married couple of scientists to take care of me"

"How old were Sups?"

"25 at least, He was just a baby the last time I saw him" - Kara stopped talking when Jessica was looking her funny - "Phantom Zone, I know you don't care about it"

"The passive-aggressive demeanor doesn't look good on you, if your uncles or your parents told you to take care of him, they knew people on this planet that could help you?" - Asked Jessica, now Kara was impressed with her detective skills.

"No"

"There was a Kryptonian adult that could protect the both of you?"

"No"

"So your people basically throw 2 kids in different spaceships to an unknown planet without any backup and they expected that a teenager would take care of a Super-baby alone in a planet where nobody speaks your language, with xenophobic people that even today hates any kind of sexual orientation and you're bitching about Superman leaving you with people he trust?"

"Excuse me?, If roles were reversed, I Would take responsibility of my only family left, we're the last of the house of EL"

"But he is not you, get over it and appreciate what you had and shit like that"

"Sure, because living with a family who tells you that you had to hide what you really are is something that I should be grateful for. you don't know how that Fucking feels, you with that Ice queen attitude and apathy, You're just a horrible person who just thinks about yourself "

Jessica takes a long breath, Kara wants to hurt her tonight and she would feel horrible tomorrow, but Jessica also had a long night and Space-Puppy over there is asking for a verbal beatdown and she is going to get one.

"Are you done?" - Asked Jessica looking Kara's eyes

Kara just sighs and looks into the floor, Jessica breaths in.

"You're an entitled piece of shit" - Said Jessica quietly - "You believe that just because your world went to shit, this one owes you everything and that anyone else pain is meaningless compared to yours..."

"That is not trut..."

"You had your turn, now is mine. You don't get to feel sorry about yourself, You have friends, You had until tonight a very good job and you're human enough to our males, so I'm not going to feel sorry for you like your girlfriend Lena or your sister Alexandra did. Because you don't fucking know me and probably never will".,

Kara is crying, she knows that Jessica has some good points (she is a detective after all) but doesn't mean that the words hurt less (Lena's words after the reveal always is going to hurt more).

"Alex" - Said Kara standing up from the couch - "never Alexandra, I'm going to my room tomorrow we can talk about money"

Kara flies away leaving Jessica alone, The detective grabs her phone to texts.

**To Mags: Bring Your Al to my office, 9 AM.**


	5. A.K.A. Far from Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels guilty, Kara feels anger.
> 
> Jessica needs a drink, Trish needs a "friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Alex.
> 
> I just leave it in that.

**Jessica Jones**

**(Sober)**

Jessica was trying to know how her life got this messed up.

Killgrave is the obvious answer.

But her parent's death is a close one too.

Hell, she is almost about to blame it to Dorothy Walker.

Trish was the reason Jessica wasn't dead, to be honest.

Either way, the youngest Super is right now on her apartment ready to blow up, and Jessica as the bitter drunk that she has just signed her own death with the message of yesterday.

Jessica obviously searches information about Maggie and her fiancee "AL" before accepting their case, Maggie is a Detective from National City which recent case was The Punisher one and who had contact with another bat from Gotham.

"AL" or Alex Danvers is sort of a mystery, her papers say that she is a biologist but she doesn't seem to work for any hospital or any science field in National City or in another country for that matter. But she does have an Adoptive sister also called Kara Danvers who Jeremiah and Eliza adopted almost 13 years ago.

 _"Al didn't have the best relationship with her sister, Al was pretty awful with the kid until her mom's funeral"_ _Said Maggie by phone._

_"So why the change of heart all of the sudden?" Asked Jessica bored._

_Maggie's cheeks went red "She is in love."_

_Ugh, Jessica really hates that kind of couple._

A knock on the door snap Jessica out of her memory lane, after making sure that the Super was still sleeping on the couch she opened the door.

The only photo Jessica had of Alex Danvers was of a teen with long blonde hair with an annoyed look, the look was the only thing that didn't change about her.

"Your sister is sleeping over there," Said Jessica while picking up a full beer can from the floor "if you can get her out of my apartment that would be great too"

The woman with the short red hair let out a dry laugh while looking at the destroyed apartment "I deserve that, did she ever mention me or anything like that?"

"Do I look like a friend of her?" Asked annoyed Jessica "But never, she just said that she always was alone"

Alex stays silent in contemplation while Jessica just gets out of the apartment drinking the can.

Jessica jumped around the city until she finds her old home, she needed something normal, real and lovely for once. She knocked the window a few times before a tired Trish open it.

"What do you want?" Asked an annoyed but amused Trish.

"A quickie because I miss you and my life is a mess' admitted Jessica looking down.

Trish just grabs Jessica and kiss her.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**(Resurrected)**

Kara first look of the day was a broken fridge and glass all around the floor, she was feeling like shit.

She insulted her roommate.

She exposed herself to an evil ninja group.

And she stoled Chinese food on her drunken state.

Kara needed to clean up the apartment and get out of there before the Detective decided to expose her to the world or the ninjas came for Karen or even Lena. So she used super-speed to clean up the mess until she notices a familiar heartbeat she hasn't heard in years.

Alex Danvers was behind her with a guilty look on her face. When Kara turns around to see her Alex gets closer to her with open arms, Kara just goes a few steps back.

"Oh, it seems like you haven't changed at all" Said Alex awkwardly putting her arms down "I saw the news and I needed to see that you were okay"

Kara makes a very long and dry laugh "Really?" Alex is taken back for her sister mocking attitude "I thought you would throw a party when that happened"

Alex didn't find the joke "how can you saw something like that?" She took a break "I thought my sister was dead and I..."

"Cut the bullshit, you dumb friend hired a detective to find me because you couldn't even bother to insult me to my face anymore"

"NOT CALL MAGGIE DUMB" screamed Alex, Kara noticed the ring on Alex's right hand.

"She is your wife" Kara said a little surprised.

"Soon to be yes," said smiling Alex "I would find you myself but you just disappeared from everyone lives"

"You ask me too, you said that I ruined your life and that your parents death was my fault" Said Kara getting angrier by the minute "you went to drink all your problems away after Jeremiah died and I had to take care of a dying old woman that just wanted her daughter back, do you know what were her last words ' _Alex I'm sorry_ '. Even in her deathbed, she remembered you"

"Kara..."

"That last words are so funny it could have been about anything 'sorry I wasn't a better mother' 'sorry I didn't love enough' 'sorry I adopted that alien'..."

"Kara stop"

"Why, it hurts?. Well I'm glad that you feel something else to envy and anger for once"

"You can't take into account stupid things I did or said as a teenager Kara"

"Sure I can, I just wanted someone to love me or at least care for me, Clark didn't care, your parents saw me more as a science project more than anything else and what happened with Lena was my fault" Kara took a breath "Maybe it will come as a shocker to you but I didn't want to be with you, I lost my planet and my family and I fell so lost but you treated me like I wanted to ruin your life."

Alex was crying at this point "And I'm sorry, please forgive me"

Kara laughs hard while opening the window "why should I? Because you're getting married, because you're feeling guilty for abandon Eliza and think that making peace with me will get you closer or that you could win wife points for that?"

"I just want my sister back" Said Alex before started crying no stop.

"That is the thing," said Kara before flying out to the sky "we weren't sisters to begin it". 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading any Feedback is welcome (Positive and Negative)


End file.
